Ribbon War
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Como seria lutar contra um digimon poderoso e viver um guerra ao mesmo tempo?
1. Welcome to the Ribbon War

- Beleza, todas aqui, podemos começar? - _disse Mimi, de um canto, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos rosados no dedo._

_Antes de realmente começarmos, eu, Juny, passo as rédeas da história pra nossa amada e idolatrada Dyva Mimi. Ela vai saber melhor que eu explicar isso. E há um bom motivo pra isso. Com vocês, Mimi Tachikawa._

01. Welcome to the Ribbon War.

.

- Todas aí?

- Sim, Mimi. - _disse a Miyako_.

- Não, pérai, a Ruki-nee-chan! Falta ela! _- observou Shiuchong._

- Não dá pra começar sem ela, Mimi? Daqui a pouco tenho que ir pra minha entrevista. - _perguntou Nene, com um tom leve de impaciência_.

- Aí é que está, Nene: sem ela não tem como- AH! Eis aí a digimon queen.

_A ruiva Makino vinha carregando alguns papéis consigo, enquanto que Renamon trazia um saco branco. _

- Seja bem vinda, Lonewolf. - _Falou Izumi, de um canto, animada. Ruki apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorrisinho de canto de boca._

- Bom, todas as moças aqui, do que se trata? - _Disse Yoshino_.

- Estamos em guerra. - _Ruki disse, enquanto estendia um grande mapa na mesa de madeira tratada escura._

_É isso aí, meu amado leitor, estamos em guerra declarada._

_E adivinha? _

- Estamos em guerra contra os meninos.

_Direi pra você, leitor, o que eu disse pras meninas._

_A história é o seguinte: machismo do lado real do Cathode. Foi nos relatado que todos os escolhidos - não importa de onde - estavam escalados para lutar contra um inimigo, o Paralelmon. E, vindo de ninguém menos do que o Sr. Sexy Beach [Conhece o Ryou?], a ideia de deixar as meninas de fora. Na realidade a Ruki se ardeu toda, e eu achei até meio tolo o motivo, mas aí ele disse, com toda a calma do mundo:_

"Nós não precisamos de fofuletisse e peitos GGGigante distraindo a NOSSA luta. Vocês ficam de fora e pronto."

_Matemática básica: Rei presunçoso (mais) Rainha teimosa (igual à)..._

- EU ME RECUSO A FICAR AQUI! EU VOU PRO CAMPO DE BATALHA E QUE SE DANE VOCÊS! - _Esbravejou Ruki._

_E assim foi estabelecido: quem chegasse primeiro até o Inimigo ganhava o direito do último golpe. O Portal abriria daqui 48 horas e depois de aberto é cada sexo por si. Tudo era válido, menos morte._

- Pérai, que história é essa do seu marido, Makino? - _Disse Akari._

- Meu marido uma vírgula! - _rebateu Ruki _- Eu não obedeço a ordem nenhuma vinda dele!

- E depois dessa... _- cutucou Nene_

- É aí que entra vocês, meninas: tem alguma - _dei uma pequena parada pra enfatizar a frase a seguir_ - aqui que não quer ir pro campo de batalha? Sem represálias, até acho que quem ficar aqui vai ser melhor. Eu francamente não sei do que eles são capazes de fazer.

- Eu vou. - _Iniciou Shiuchong, a mais nova._ - Antylamon é um Deva, e com a evo certa, vira um Anjo. Tô com vocês.

- Eu também vou. - _Chika se levantou_ - Eu não queria brigar com o onii-chan, mas é meu orgulho feminino que tá em jogo. Piyomon e eu estaremos lutando - e egueu o digivice rosado-pálido.

- Tô dentro. - _Afirmou Mirei._

- Conta comigo. - _Rei disse, ainda tímida, firmememnte._

- Bora cair pro pau! _- estralou os dedos Miyako._

- Não sei do que o Culumon é capaz de fazer, mas conta comigo pro apoio médico! - _disse Juri, receosa_.

- Eu vou. - _Disse Izumi, Akari, Nene, Yoshino e Catherine._

- Irei pra dar suporte técnico. Sou boa com computadores - _Alice disse, fria. - desculpe se eu não puder ser mais útil..._

_As que eu não citei apenas assentiram com a cabeça quando olhei pra elas._

_Ruki se aproximou da mesa e apertou um botãozinho amarelo que abafou todo o ar e tornou escuro a sala, mas logo as luzes voltaram ao normal. Lá fora se ouvia o barulho da cidade, coisa que deixei de ouvir._

- Isolação acústica - ela disse - Já que todas vão, vamos nos prevenir, né? - _e sorriu_.

.

_Quando saímos da sala - isso depois de X horas de conversa - tudo o que eu pensei foi ir tomar um banho. Meu corpo gritava por água, sabonete e sais minerais._

_E, quando mergulhei meu corpo na banheira, coloquei meu cérebro pra pensar._

_Yamato._

_Lutar._

_Paralelmon._

_Guerra._

_Não, você bem sabe, leitor, eu D-E-T-E-S-T-O lutar, são poucas as vezes em que eu entro em campo. E me veio a ideia de simplesmente não estar fazendo isso por reles impulso, até que lembrei dos olhos normalmente azuis-serenos do Ryou se voltando para nós, frio, sem emoção ou calor do sangue, dizendo aquelas palavras absurdas. _

_A Makino tinha razão quando esbravejou na sala. Dele ela não iria aceitar nenhuma ordem absurda assim. _

_Makino. _

_Eu bem sabia que a Makino era implacável quando estava em campo. Ela, diferente de nós, não tem medo de peitar os meninos, o poder dela é tão ou maior do que o deles. e ela sabe disso. E..._

_._

"Eu não vou deixar que aquele bando de mauricinhos de nariz arrebitado ficar achando que só porque não temos o que eles têm no meio das pernas é que a gente é fraca. Eu vou lutar, com ou sem vocês do meu lado"

.

_Ela tinha me dito isso enquanto saíamos da sala de reuniões da "casa de mármore". A casa de mármore é uma casinha linda no fim da rua Digimon village, aonde fica os headquarters dos grupinhos [lonewolves, leaders, geeks, assim vai]. Aquela sala era reservada apenas aos que tinha título de Legend, que foi atribuído depois de Hunters._

_De fato, ela não gostou da resolução dos meninos- correção, do Ryou. Eu sei, leitor, ele é protagonista dos games da Wonderswan, que lutou contra o Milleniummon, bla bla bla, whiskas sachê e patê de presunto, mas olhe lá, não foram só eles os escolhidos. Nós todas também fomos, seja qual for o motivo, e todas estão aqui pra lutar, queira nós ou não._

_Ela tava certa em partir pro campo. Mas eu estou, realmente, preocupada com ambos os lados - porque eu não quero que ninguém se machuque._

_Molhei meu rosto e comecei a me esfregar. É, acho que não vai ter volta._

.

- Todas se lembram das suas posições, certo?

_Ruki dava as instruções. Ela era uma estrategista boa, e pensou em muita coisa._

_Montou uma equipe médica com Rei, Katou, Eu e Chika._

_A Equipe 'Atanasoff's Beaters' Era composta por Shirakawa, Kurosaki, Alice e Mirei._

_Armadilhas: Akiho e Airu._

_Defesa: Sora, Miyako e Shiuchong._

_O resto iria na linha de ataque._

- Lembrem-se: se forem pegas e obriguem vocês a falar quem é a líder, digam que sou eu.

_Na realidade era eu, mas ela quis me deixar fora de perigo._

- Ahn, Madame Ruki - _um acetinado tom francês ecoou na sala. Era Catherine_ - e nós, secundárias?

- Hm... Catherine: você, a Ai-chan e a Mami dá jeito de proteger a equipe médica. Minami e Jun: cobre as meninas da Atanasoff. O resto cai pro pau se vierem pra cima, eu fui clara?

_Todas fizeram "sim" com a cabeça_.

- E... - _ela puxou uma caixa_ - Cada kit tem o nome de cada área, peguem um e façam uma mochila com o que vão precisar pra esta missão. Depois disso façam algo pra se distrair e estaremos aqui em 10 horas.

- Ruki-san... Você tem alguma ideia de como podemos fazer pra chegar até o Paralelmon? Tipo.. eles estão em um número muito maior que o nosso, quase o dobro...

- Hikari - _ela a olhou com um sorriso no rosto_ - Você está se esquecendo de quem estamos lidando. Talvez haja quem bote ordem na casa, mas quando é muito macho de sangue quente junto, é complicado parar-los.

- Tem o Tohma. E o Junpei. E o Takuya. E o Taichi. E Taiki, e Kiriha. - _Yoshino completou_.

- Temos você, temos Shirakawa, Kurosaki, Mimi, Nene e Izumi e se vocês quiserem contar, ainda tem eu. Podemos fazer qualquer coisa MELHOR que eles sem muito esforço. E quanto ao chegar até o Paralelmon... Alice?

- Ah sim. - _ela estendeu uma folha à Ruki_ - rastreei digivices e coloquei vírus auditivos nos computadores deles, deu pra saber bastante coisa. Linha de frente tem muitos secundários, mas pelos menos 7 legends. Jenrya está no comando do computador, ao lado de Tohma e Koushirou. Nenhum médico. Podemos pegar a Rota Emerald - Domínio 7, Minervamon - pra cortar caminho e evitar a barreira deles.

- Obrigado, querida. - _Ruki pegou seu kit -_ Vamos andar logo com isso. Dêem uma volta, não quero vocês muito tensas quando entrarmos no portal.

_Eu peguei meu kit, e em, silêncio, me dirigi pra casa, saindo de lá com uma mochila com algumas provisões de que certamente eu viria a precisar. _

.

- Eu fui claro? - _Perguntou Ryou._

_Os olhos azuis percorriam um salão amplo, abarrotado de rapazes, variando de seus reles 6 anos até os 18._

- Eu ainda acho que devíamos formar uma comissão médica, Akiyama. - _disse Kouichi_.

- E quais danos elas podem fazer, por favor me diga. - _Ryou rebateu com ironia_.

- Muitos. Não as subestime, Ryou - _Disse Takato_. - Olhe bem quem, provavelmente, vai estar no comando. Ninguém menos que a Digimon Queen. Ainda tem Lalamon, Palmon, Sparrowmon, as Piyomonz, Angewomonz, LadyDevimon, Culumon, Dorulumon... você tem noção do poderio delas?

- Pelamor de Deus, Takato, elas são fortes, mas nós somos mais! - _Disse Ryou, com raiva_ - Que se faça valer as _leis de Protago e Antagonismo_!

- Ruki **É **a antagonista de Tamers, Mirei **É** uma antagonista de Re: Digitize, Nene também foi antagonista... devo citar mais nomes ou tá bom pra você? - _Disse Taichi com acidez_. - Isso, fora, que não estou contando os nomes das Legends, certo? Ou devo citá-las? Acho melhor, né? Ai e Belzebuumon, A própria Makino, Mimi e Lilymon, Sora e Garudamon, Minha irmã e a Angewomon, Nene, Akari, Airu e Cho-Hakkaimon. Mais alguém que eu tenha esquecido?

- Bobagem.

- Bobagem é você subestimar instintos praticamente assassinos que tem ao lado delas inúmeros digimons poderosos, um rei e uma rainha dos pecados, uma sacerdotiza, uma maga, três anjos, um deva, alguns espíritos da natureza, uma guerreira lendária, um núcleo de digievolução e uma ruiva do mal. - _ironizou Kenta_. - Ah claro, muita bobagem.

- Apoio ele - _disse Tohma_. - Sei do que as minhas companheiras do DATS são capazes.

_Ryou suspirou. Só tinha mais uma coisa pra convencer eles._

- Mas ninguém aqui vai negar de que temos maior poder de fogo, certo?

_O silêncio reinou._

- Ótimo. É disso de que vamos dispor pra deter elas. Jenrya. - _Ele olhou pro chinês -_ E aí, por onde começamos?

- Domínios de Venusmon, Marsmon, Vulcanusmon e Neptunemon. São caminhos fáceis de montar armadilhas, e de passar.

- Beleza. Grupo de Eniac preparem-se pra entrar em ação. Eu vou dar as coordenadas pra defes-

- Antes de todos saírem, deixe-me falar uma coisa. - _anunciou Takato. Todos sentaram. _- Ryou, diga-me, você queria mesmo esta briga?

- Não muito...

- Lembre-se de uma coisa, Ryou: você está dando comandos impossíveis pra nós. Pode ser que seu amor pela Ruki seja falso - _Ryou corou_ - mas aqui tem sim amores verdadeiros. E tenho certeza que aquele lado não está lá muito contente de lutar.

_O moreno olhou pro salão, alguns rostos coraram, outros bagunçaram o cabelo e baixavam a cabeça._

- Então tome cuidado - _Takato se levantou_ - se um de vocês, qualquer que seja, quebrar um fio de cabelo da Katou-san, juro pelos 4 digimons divinos, **eu vou matar o autor disso**. E isso vai valer pra todas as combatentes.

_E aassim o loiro saiu._

_Ryou passou a mão nos cabelos e murmurou, pra si: "_Não gosto dela por brincadeira, Takato_."._

_No caminho pra Odaiba, perto do Rio, eu encontrei uma Ruki absorta em pensamentos._

- Ruki-san?

- Hm? Ah, é você. - _ela se virou pro rio_. - bom te ver.

- O que você tem?

- Estava pensando aqui... Acho que eu tenho sido um pouco autoritária demais, e passei por cima dos sentimentos das meninas...

- Sentimentos?

- É.

- Puxa... Jamais imaginei que ouviria você sendo sensível! - _eu dei uma risadinha._

- Mimi, e se por acaso alguma menina desse um all delete no Garurumon e o Yamato se machucasse?

_Fiquei séria._

- É disso que eu estou falando.

- Tá, quem te deu esta ideia?

- Falei com o Takato uns minutos atrás. Ele disse, sem muitos detalhes, que estavam determinados a nos deter, mas ele pediu pra que dissesse pras meninas tomar cuidado e que não os machucassem muito. Assim como do lado deles tem amor verdadeiro, por aqui também tem. E nenhum de nós quer ser culpado se algo acontecer com a pessoa amada e, ensandecidos, virássemos o vilão da vez.

- Entendo. e é por isso que você está ai, murcha? Cadê a Lonewolf imbatível que eu conheço?

- Mimi, eu também sou humana, e caramba, só tenho 11 anos!

- Ah sim, adolescência, compreendo você. Passo por isso também. E é complicado não gostar de alguém, né?

- Por aí.

- E deve ser mais duro pra você mais do que qualquer uma daqui, já que "seu marido" é logo o chefe da bagunça toda, não?

_Os olhos dela estreitaram e seu rosto corou. Ela me lançou um olhar maligno e fofo, de uma pessoa apaixonada que te dizia "Cala a boca, não gosto dele! E não toca no assunto!". Eu só dei um risinho e disse "_desculpa_"._

- Quando a gente se reunir com as meninas, vou dizer isso pra elas, mas vou deixar bem claro, Mimi - _ela me olhou, fria, ainda com resquícios rubros nas bochechas_ - Se tratando do Ryou, não tenha medo de deitar o braço. Ele lá aguenta uns socos bem dados.

- Vou deixar ele com você, ok? Estarei na equipe médica, se precisar.

- Hm - _e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente._

_Ela ia embora, mas eu a chamei._

- Ruki.

- Diga.

- Tome cuidado, ouviu? Você não pode morrer de cuidados pelo seu queridinho, mas as outras sim. Não faça nada para machucá-los a sério. OK?

- OK.

_E ela saiu. E nem ao menos retrucou quando chamei o Ryou de "queridinho"!._

_Quando eu olhei pro chão, vi uma foto. Eu a peguei e reconheci a Ruki - mais nova. Nove anos? - e o Ryou com um dente faltando e puxando as bochechas da Ruki, e ela irritadiça e vermelha. Ele estava com a medalha de ouro, ela a de prata e atrás deles estava um cartaz gigante com os dizeres "Cathode Digimon: Winners". Joguei a foto no rio e disse, baixo, pro por do sol com cor de âmbar, que descia lentamente no horizonte:_

- E que todos tenham sorte.


	2. Merry - Go - Round

02. Merry-Go-Round

- É uma pena, eu iria adorar ver eles trabalhando junto... - _suspirou Gennai._

- É o que eu diga, ver aquele ataque combinado do Masaru e do Taichi deu o que falar! E a resposta da Ruki também. - _comentou o Velho do xros loader_.

- Eu ainda acho que não deveríamos abrir o portal com o poderio dividido. - _disse Shibumi._

- Eu acho que está bom assim. Seja o que for, eles estão focados em dar um basta no Paralelmon.

_Yamaki, depois de ter dito isso, olhou para o salão em tons pastéis repleto de digiescolhidos, generais, tamers, agentes, caçadores, e assim por diante._

_Ele pegou o microfone e pigarreou, atraindo toda a atenção deles par si._

- Vou dispensar a cortesia, escolhidos. E vocês já sabem o que fazer. Faltam uns pequenos ajustes na máquina, então aproveitem pra comer. Quando estiver pronto, eu os avisarei.

_No meio do salão, apesar de não [muito] aparente, o sentimento dominante alí era Repulsa. E foi a primeira coisa que eu senti quando olhei pra Ruki e pro Ryou, se encarando. E sabe o que mais? Isso era parte do plano dela!_

.

"Escutem, tenho um plano pra nós sairmos na frente sem machucar ninguém, mas vou precisar de três voluntárias."

_Acho os planos da Ruki um pouco fantasiosos, mas são bem plausíveis. O que ela imaginou, você deve estar se perguntando, leitor, então fique calmo, eu vou te contar._

_Era bem simples: usar os Monitamons da Nene e uma armadilhazinha que atrasassem os meninos enquanto o resto iria para os domínios de Minervamon [eu já já explico sobre] . Fumaça é o elemento principal do plano. _

- Mas eles vão seguir nossos rastros, e aí? - _Perguntou Akiho._

- Aí, meninas, é bem simples: dividam-se em duplas ou trios e se espalhem. Se todas aqui pegaram um kit, abram-no e peguem o aparelhinho.

- Um comunicador? - _disse Miyako_.

- É. Prendam-no aonde achar melhor, mas deixe o mais perto da boca possível. Assim que os Monitamonz começarem a agir, entrem no portal e corram o mais longe possível e arrumem um jeito de achar água. As meninas de Atanasoff estarão rastreando todas nós e poderão entrar em contato, por isso, fiquem alertas.

- E sobre as voluntárias? - _perguntou Catherine_.

- Bom... Três de vocês ficam e atrasam um pouco eles, assim que a fumaça se dissipar. É um bocado perigoso, fora que eu vou ter de deixar sem os comunicadores.

- Porque isso dos comunicadores, Ruki? - _perguntou Jun._

- Usam ondas de rádio, e eles podem nos interceptar e rastrear as outras. - _Respondeu Airu, com ceticismo_. - Bom, se eu entendi bem, três ficam e servem pra dar tempo pras outras e quando for pegas, ficarão por elas mesmas. É isso?

- É.

- Eu voto por deixar digimonz no lugar. - _Disse Mirei_. - Se eu não me engano, foi a Akari que herdou uma horda de White Pawnchessmonz. Três ou quatro dá pro gasto se é só pra distrair.

- Ei, calma lá, sou parceira de um White Pawnchessmon, isso é maldade! - disse Megumi.

- Até é, mas pensa, Megumi: eles são pequenos e dá pra se esconder fácil. Atirar neles - sem que seja fatal - de um lugar escondido é até viável. – _disse Izumi_

- Hm... não. Tem uns digimonz "ninja" naquele meio. - _disse Sora_. - Em especial o "cara de príncipe", qual era o nome dele, mesmo...?

- Tobari Ren. Ele não é assim tão perigoso, a gente vai ter de tomar cuidado é com o Gaomon e com o Cyberdramon. - _disse Airu_. - Bons domadores, bons estrategistas.

- Ahhan tá, Ryou estrategista? Não mesmo! - Rebateu Ruki. - De estrategista tem o Norstein, o Jen, o Iori, Ren e o Kouji. Estes sim é pra se tomar um cuidado maior.

- Então tá aí um impasse - _Miyako disse, salvando Ruki de um provável shipping coletivo_ - deixa digimonz, ou deixa uma equipe?

- Acho melhor caprichar nas armadilhas. Não tem nada no mundo que uma boa fita adesiva e borrachinhas não dê jeito - _falou Akiho._

- Boa! - _Disse Juri._

- Ruki-nee-chan, tive uma ideia: porque você não distrai o líder deles?

- Como, Shiuchong?

- Nada melhor do que uma encarada.

- E eu vou lá saber quem é o -

- É o Akiyama-san. – _disse Alice_.

- Imagina se não fosse _- ironizou Rei._ - a ideia é boa, e eu ainda hei de conhecer alguma ruiva que mexa tanto com as estribeiras dele quanto a Makino-san.

- Só vocês mesmo... - _suspirou Ruki_. - Eu vou, encaro ele.

.

- Terminou aí? - _Gennai perguntava_.

- Tá tudo pronto - _Assentiu a versão mais nova dele_.

- Ok... Yamaki, você faz as honras meu rapaz?

- Ok... - _Yamaki levantou, deu uma baforada pra liberar a fumaça do cigarro, arrumou os óculos e foi em direção àquela multidão. Assim que pegou o microfone, deu uma leve interferência, e com isso todos se viravam pra ele._

- Bom, tá tudo pronto. - _ele apertou um botão_ - um minuto pra abrir o portão. Em suas marcas e boa sorte pra todos.

_Enquanto isso, as mais belas palavras de escárnio foram trocadas entre Akiyama e Ruki_.

- Volta pra casa, Ruki, não quero que você me atrapalhe.

- E o que você vai fazer? Pedir a força emprestada pro Taichi? Você é uma lástima.

- Olha com quem você tá mexendo, garota...

- Baixa o tom, moleque.

- Maldita.

- Cretino.

- Ok, beleza, votos de boa sorte trocados, Ruki, aqui. – _Eu interferi_. - **Agora.**

_Com um sorriso esnobe no rosto ela se afastou de Ryou_.

- 10 segundos... - _Disse uma voz metálica._

- Mimi, corre. - _E ela me empurrou com Palmon nos braços._

_5. 4. 3. 2. É agora._

_Quando as luzes da parede sul da sala tremeluziu e do nada um imenso buraco se abriu, eu saí correndo, pulei no portal e apertei um botãozinho no digivice e disse "Domínios de Minervamon!" E em poucos minutos eu estava lá._

_Assim que as meninas da equipe médica apareceram, tratei logo de correr e me esconder junto com elas. Eu escolhi uma árvore bem alta pra podermos armar uma base e esperar que tudo se acalmasse._

_Mas o que aconteceu com a Ruki? Bem..._

- CARD SLASH! AUMENTO DE 40% DE FORÇA! CARD SLASH! MERAMON! - _Gritou Ruki quando Akari pulou no portal._

_Os meninos avançavam, mas paravam imediatamente quando as folhas em chamas de Renamon acertavam o chão._

- DETENHAM A RUIVA! - _berrou algum menino._

_Mas Piyomon voou em um rasante, derrubando muitos meninos, e quando voltou ao alto, mirou pra cima e lançou o maior Magical Fire que havia lançado desde que se conhecia por digimon. Uma chuva de teia de Parasimon caiu e acertou a horda masculina. Muitos digimonz tentavam se soltar, sem sucesso._

- VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR, MAKINO!

_Segundo a Sora, ela se virou pro dono da voz e piscou, falando baixinho "_se cuida, meu King_." e pulou junto com Sora, Piyomon e Renamon. E, segundo a Sora foram as últimas a entrar. Horas antes, as meninas que ficaram de fazer as armadilhas instalaram fitas isolantes, colas, teias de Parasimon, redes, e vários outros apetrechos, e precisariam de um pouco de calor pra que grudassem um pouco mais. Não tínhamos decidido nada sobre, mas fiquei sabendo que as duas formariam uma dupla quando Akari me avisou pelo comunicador_.

...

- Diz logo, caramba, por onde elas foram? - _berrava Ryou ao comunicador dele. Alguns fios do Parasimon pendia nos cabelos_.

- Eu não sei, Ryou! – _Tohma_ _martelava nervosamente no teclado_- Eu não estou achando elas!

- PEGUEI! - _Gritou Koushirou_.

- Já não era sem tempo! Aonde elas estão?

- Domínios de Minervamon.

_Ryou perdeu a cor: Eles estavam com mais de 300km de distância delas, em mar aberto. Os digimons marinhos chegavam à apenas 60 km/h, e com certeza, elas não estariam mais lá. _

- ... EU QUERO UM DIGIMON MARINHO AGORA! VAMOS ATRÁS DELAS! - _esbravejou ele._

_..._

_Antes, deixe-me dizer do quê estamos falando quando pronunciamos "Domínios de _Xpápápá_mon."._

_São áreas que correspondem a doze deuses, oito olimpianos e 4 divinos._

_Por onde nós decidimos ir é assim: aos arredores é uma floresta extremamente fechada, mas depois de 4 kms ela dava numa cidade super high-tech. No meio dessa cidade, dava-se uma entrada para um domínio dos digimons divinos, Baihumon. São somente 4 dos domínios olimpianos que fornecem acesso à área central, aonde ficava os digimons divinos, e por lá, nosso alvo. Os outros três: Domínios de Dianamon, Vulcanusmon e Apollomon. E nenhum deles dá na mesma área que a nossa, fora que, os domínios de Minervamon fica afastados dos outros domínios. _

_E bem, havia três grupos que seguiam na frente, pra abrir caminho pras outras: grupo Lee ( Shiuchon e Yoshino), grupo Takenouchi (Sora e Ruki) e o grupo Yagami (Hikari e Miyako). As outras davam cobertura para nós._

_Até poucas horas atrás, fui informada que a dupla Gelo e Fogo chegou na cidade, e deixou uma trilha de gelo pelo caminho. Até aí tinha demorado cerca de cinco horas, e até aí estava tudo calmo. ESTAVA._

- Equipe médica! Mimi-san! - _Disse uma voz metálica que se assemelhava com o da Alice. Tinha um tom urgente._

- Sim, pode dizer.

- Saiam logo daí!

- Quê?

- SE MEXE LOGO! - _berrou Kurasaki_ - ELES PEGARAM A SUZAKI E A RINDOU! MENOS DE UM QUILÔMETRO! NÓS NÃO PODEMOS PERDER VOC-

_De repente ouvi só estática. Ao meu lado Juri tremia. Chikka olhava com repulsa para trás e as suas mãos já tinha vários quadradinhos brilhosos em um rosinha claro._

- Não é por nada não, entretanto vocês ficam aqui - Disse Ryouma.

_E um Astamon nos atacou. É, agora é que o carrossel começa a girar mais rápido._

_..._

_Freetalkin':_ Esse final só foi criado pra justificar o meu mau gosto pra títulos.

Na boa, eu nem esperava comentários do primeiro capítulo. Tenho só que agradecer a Lize e a Hinata. Vou me esforçar pra continuar assim.

Quanto as divisões dos Domínios, isso é muito Catching Fire [trilogia The Hunger Games] na minha vida. Não estranhem se daqui a pouco a Ruki começar a pegar fogo e virar num Tordo! (É brincadeirinha...) A propósito, sobre os pairings: não me perguntem nada sobre o que vai acontecer com eles, até porque esta fic está sendo escrita nas coxas. Só há uma coisa que vai acontecer, de certeza: antes de qualquer _wimpismo_ das meninas, o pau quebra. Originalmente era pra esta fic retratar só Ryouki, e eu nem faço ideia de como os outros escolhidos vieram pra cá, mas com certeza deve ser pelo meu gosto de 'Ryouki'. Falo mesmo, fico triste quando leio fanfics Ryouki e vejo que escreveram de um jeito que a Ruki perde aquela postura fria e teimosa dela (porque o legal do Ryouki é: O Ryou flertando e ela dando fora), então quando eu escrevo sobre, faço ela ficar o mais IC possível, mesmo que eu precise prolongar a história.

Era isso, espero conseguir mais um tempinho pra escrever o terceiro chapter. Então até lá!


	3. When two Goddness find us

03. When two Goddness find us.

- MAVERICK! - _Um Astamon partia para cima de nós._

- MERRY-GO-ROOOOOOOOOOUUUND! - _E um pequeno furacão azul e vermelho atingiu o Digimon, mandando o para longe. Ryouma correu._

_Se eu não muito me engano, o _Merry-Go-Round_ era um dos ataques de Mervamon. Só que tem um porém: a digimon que nos salvou era a metade da altura da digimon da Nene, fora que tinha praticamente ausência total de seios, cabelos azuis e o capacete de cobra lhe cobria todos os olhos._

- E AÍ, CÊS NÃO VAI MAIS ATACAR AS MINA, NÃO? CAI PRO PAU, PODE VIR! - _A digimon chamava os nossos oponentes de um jeito maloqueiro do Bronx (digo isso porque moro perto do Bronx). Ela abria os braços e chamava pra luta, mas a dupla Mogami apenas correu._

- E então... - _Chikka perguntou_ - Quem é você?

- Eu? Minervamon.

_A digimon sorriu inocente para nós todas._

- Eu suponho que vocês sejam parte do complô de amazonas ensandecidas que foram pra cidade, né? - _Notei que toda aquela ginga de maloqueira sumiu, dando lugar pra um japonês acetinado e perfeito _- Eu resolvi ajudar.

- Obrigada.

- Não por isso, querida. A propósito, preciso tirar vocês daqui.

_Um grande Phoenixmon aterrissou ao nosso lado. Em poucos segundo nós estávamos voando bem alto, rumo as nuvens [ou era para serem, mas na realidade era uma enorme construção ao estilo grego, parecido com aquele tempos que faziam pros deuses.]._

- Minervamon-san, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- A vontade.

- Porque nos salvou?

- Porque confio mais em vocês no que naquele bando de testosterona ambulante. Explicarei com calma quando chegarmos em... - _três penas brancas caíram sobre nós, Minervamon olhou pra cima e esbravejou_ - QUALÉ VENUSMON! CÊ TEM SEU PRÓPRIO DOMÍNIO VEIO FAZER O QUÊ AQUI?

_Nenhuma voz a respondeu, mas logo vimos de quem se tratava. Uma mulher jovem, de cabelos loiros, com algumas fitas brancas que lhe cobriam os olhos e compunha o grande cacho [dread?] que seus fios faziam. A pouca roupa lhe dava um ar maroto, que entrava em conflito com o ar inocente._

- Mana Minerva, seja mais gentil!

_Minervamon emburrou._

- E quando é que você vai parar de seduzir meus guardas, mulher?

- É divertido fazer isso! - _e Venusmon sorriu_. - E vejamos o que temos aqui, quatro amazonas lindas!

_Quando descemos de Phoenixmon e pisamos no chão de mármore branco, fomos convidadas a entrar numa sala cheirando a jasmim. Tinha as quatro paredes abertas, e eu ousei olhar para baixo. Deparei-me com um WarGreymon olhando pra todos os lados._

- Relaxa, eles não podem ver minha casa, a menos que eu queira. _- E Minervmon me deu dois tapinhas no ombro._

_Nos puffs vermelhos, Minervamon se jogou em um, enquanto que no outro Venusmon sentou com uma elegância sem igual. _

- Acho que agora você pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo, não é? - _Juri disse_.

- Bom ver que vocês são diretas, isso poupa tempo. - _Minevamon se endireitou_ - Já sabemos do alvo, mas por que aquele bando de moleques está fazendo aqui?

- Eles não queriam que nos juntássemos às batalhas, mas uma de nós se revoltou e tomamos as dores dela. Eles querem, a qualquer custo, dar o último golpe.

- Entendo... Acho que vocês estão falando da Makino Ruki, não é? - _Venusmon falou._

- Ela mesma.

- Então, meninas, tenho um favor a pedir pra vocês. - _Minervamon falou._

_Um silêncio tomou conta da sala por alguns longos segundos._

- Pois não. _- Rei falou._

- Este "tiozinho" tá por um fio de fazer ruir o mundo digital. E se a Venusmon tá aqui, é porque a coisa ficou feia nos domínios dela.

- Já perdi mais da metade do meu território, e 40% da população não pode lutar. E nenhum de nós, deuses, podemos com ele sem pedir a ajuda de vocês. - _Venusmon falou_ - Estou disposta a ajudar vocês, tudo o que pedimos é que destruam aquele digimon.

- Deixa com a gente. - _Chikka falou_.

- Só pra deixar claro: Apollomon, Dianamon e nós duas estamos ao seu lado. Vou ser franca, eu não fui com os cornos daquele moreninho do cabelo zuado.

_Nós rimos. Sim, essa é a melhor descrição do Ryou-san._

- Eu vou dar suporte tecnológico, Apollomon vai ajudar com o transporte e poderio de fogo com vocês. Dianamon vai conceder uma espada praquela que for destinada a matar o Paralelmon...

- Destinada? - _perguntei._

- E eu vou dar a vocês três dicas do que vai acontecer no futuro. - _Venusmon disse por fim._

_Olhamos pra Venusmon. Seus olhos, por detrás da faixa branca, brilhavam em uma luz palidamente amarela._

- A primeira: A escolhida a matar Paralelmon vai cair numa de suas armadilhas, junto com o escolhido do grupo dos meninos. Somente juntos é que poderão dar fim ao mal. A segunda: Princesa, _muito cuidado_ com seu cavaleiro. Ele irado não é algo no qual se deva brincar. E terceiro: - _uma aura amarelada rodeou Venusmon, que falou, em voz ancestral _- _**A espada somente empunhada será se dois mundos aceitarem um só virar.**_

_A digimon loira desmaiou e eu a segurei para que não caísse. Ela era surpreendentemente leve._

_Fiquei com as palavras em minha mente. A última frase ficou na minha mente que rodava a mil para decifrar aquilo._

.

oOo

.

- "A espada somente empunhada será se dois mundos aceitarem um só virar". Fisicamente falando o Mundo Real e o Digital World não podem virar um sem que todos morram. _- Ruki comentou enquanto assava os marshmellows_.

_Consegui chegar ao grupo da Ruki em menos de dez minutos. Elas estavam acampando num telhado de prédio._

- O que vocês acham sobre?

- Meu avô já provou sobre a sobreposição de dimensões, isso é impossível. - _Alice comentou, do microfone._

- E a Matrix? - _Perguntou Rei._ - Bom, são dois mundos que se tornam um.

- Como assim? _- Indagou Chikka._

- Alma humana e dados digitais se unem num só corpo, tornando-o híbrido. Se bem que, a matrix só sai completinha sobre duas ocasiões: ou ambos, domador e digimon, estão no DW ou ondas digitais são soltas por um certo período que converta o domador em dados. - _Ruki falou_. - A ideia seria perfeitamente plausível aqui.

- "A escolhida a matar Paralelmon vai cair numa de suas armadilhas, junto com o escolhido do grupo dos meninos. Somente juntos é que poderão dar fim ao mal." - _eu disse._

_Todas desanimam._

- Aí ferra tudo de vez. - _Disse Megumi, pelo microfone._

- A gente vai ter de esperar pra ver quem é essa tal de escolhida.

- Bom, não temos muitas opções, se considerarmos a primeira e a última profecia de Venusmon. _- disse Rei_.

- Quais?

- Izumi (Ancient Evolution) e Ruki. Eu só tenho conhecimento de que elas "fundiram dois mundos em um".

- Faz sentido. - _Disse Ruki._

- E a segunda frase? _- Alice perguntou._

_Todas se calam._

- Venusmon falou de mim. - _Juri falou baixinho_. - Não me gabo, mas fui uma semifinalista no último Cathode. Ganhei o apelido de _Digimon Princess_, porque a Ruki-chan me treinou uma vez.

- E deixa eu adivinhar: Dukemon? - _Sora falou._

_Vi uma Juri extremamente corada._

- E o Takato me alertou sobre isso... - _Ruki lamentou._

Freetakin': Tá curtin porque a preguiça me dominou (e na fez muito esforço, eu só tenho 1.60 cm, mesmo...)

Eu acredito que vocês já devem ter sacado de quem se trata, né? Se não, aguarda um pouco, pretendo fazer a história correr.


	4. North Kyushu

04. North Kyushu.

_Meu corpo já pesava, e sentia o sono me consumir, mas um ruido de dedos martelando o teclado nervosamente não deixou que eu apagasse completamente. Logo senti a voz de Miki soar calma._

- Meninas, detectamos eles.

- Hm.

- 5 minutos até chegarem aí.

- Quem? _- balbuciou Ruki._

- Seu marido e o marido da Sora.

_Os olhos lilases da Ruki se abriram imediatamente._

- MEU MARIDO O ESCAMBAU! - _Ruki esbravejou no comunicador. Eu não ficaria surpresa se a Miki ficasse surda._

_E foi assim que todas acordaram._

- E aí, como vocês querem fazer? - _Rei perguntou, esfregando os olhos_

- Na boa, já fomos atacadas. Por mim eu ficaria e lutava. - _Chikka disse, refazendo as trancinhas no cabelo._

- Uma fica.

- Ruki, são dois. - _Sora disse, pondo o chapéu_ - E é o Taichi e o Ryou, pra variar.

- Dois sangues-quente de uma vez só... Dar-se por vencidos eles não vão. _- completei._ - Conheço aqueles dois, se falarem "você não vai" eles usam até a última queratina do último fio de cabelo do Taichi pra te parar.

- E haja poder naquele cabelo! - _Juri complementou._

_Permitimos-nos dar uma risada._

- Fazemos assim: eles chegam e eu e a Sora partimos pra porrada. Vocês usem o Phoenixmon e vão para o portão de Baihumon. Esperem as outras chegarem lá em um lugar seguro. - _Ruki disse._

- Eles estão com a Airu - _Alice disse_ - O que pretende fazer?

- O óbvio. - _Ruki disse._ - Quantos minutos mais, Alice?

- Dois.

- Vocês já sabem o que fazer. Recolham tudo. It's show time.

_Vi um MetalGreymon ao longe. Ruki se sentou no terraço enquanto que Sora se esticava. Nenhuma delas se mostrava abalada._

- Sonhei que você caia num buraco do Paralelmon com o Kouji. Pode isso? _- Sorra disse, tentando animar Ruki_.

- Você e seus shippings impossíveis - _Ruki sorriu e se levantou. Disse perto de Sora, e baixinho _- Sora, use Garudamon. Eu sei que você não tá com saco pra lutar, então um Digimon grande pra fazer com que as meninas fujam sem serem notadas. Eu vou tentar me virar com Kyuubimon.

- Kyuubimon e Cyberdramon? Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

_Os meninos estavam a menos de 50 metros. _

- BOA NOITE, HOT BLOOD BITCHES - _Ruki gritou, com um sorriso travesso e cara de quem tava tramando arte_ - ACEITAM MARSHMELLOWS?

_Ryou somente pulou em Cyberdramon e partiu pra cima._

- Hohoho Boa noite, Rukinha. Eu aceito Marshmellows sim, se você vier até aqui me dar na boca.

_Cyberdramon mandou um Erase Claw, e um segundo antes, Kyuubimon wildmente aparece e leva Ruki e Sora consigo. Havia asas brancas na raposa de nove caudas, e ela as fazer bater e voar o mais alto o quanto podia._

- Aqui tá bom. - _Sora pula e Birdramon aparece, pegando-a no ar. Armou um gigante Meteor Wing e mandou direto pra Metalgreymon_.

- AI AI SORA, ISSO QUEIMA, CARAMBA! - _Dizia Taichi enquanto apagava rapidamente os focos de incêndio na floresta marrom em que ousava dizer "meu querido cabelinho"._

_Ambas haviam conduzido a luta de modo que ambos ficassem de costas pra nós._

- Subam, aquele ciborgue logo me notará - _Disse Phoenixmon, parando ao nosso lado e dizendo com voz calma._

_Quando íamos voando em direção ao portal de Baihumon, eu vi algo amarelo exageradamente rosa._

- ESPERA! A AIRU! - _gritei desesperada_.

_E foi um erro: Metalgreymon lançou um torpedo em nossa direção. Um outro Meteor Wing atingiu o míssil._

- VÃO EM FRENTE, DA AIRU-SAN EU CUIDO! - _Chikka gritou._

_A segunda Birdramon voou em direção ao Metalgreymon. Na luta, Sora havia feito a sua Birdramon chegar ao Kanzentai._

- Excelente hora em que o Yuu pediu pra trocá-la de prisão METALGREYMON, É FORÇA TOTAL! - _Taichi gritou._

_Chikka e sua digimon desviavam de qualquer golpe lançado por Taichi e seu Metalgreymon. Um ataque perdido - Um onibidama - atingiu as costas de Metalgreymon, fazendo com que o mesmo perdesse um pouco de altitude e Airu caísse. Mesmo se afastando, eu consegui ouvir nitidamente os gritos de desespero da Suzaki. E numa rasante, Birdramon a salva. A Daimon voltou para o nosso lado e juntas fomos em direção ao portal._

- NÃO PERAÊ, A LUTA É AQUI! _- Ryou Gritou e até mesmo cogitou em se virar e correr atrás de nós, mas outro onibidama passou muito perto do seu rosto._

- Ô KING DE MERDA, A LUTA É AQUI E COMIGO! _- A kyuubi alada partiu pra cima_

_De repente todo o céu noturno da Cidade ficou amarelo com um raio._

_Isso foi em direção à luta Ryouki._

_E no momento seguinte nem Ryou nem Ruki estava lá. Só uma Renamon desmaiada nos braços de Cyberdramon._

...

_A primeira coisa que eu vi quando abri os olhos: um poster de uma Playboy do ano passado._

_E leitor, devo logo te avisar: seria mesmo a Mimi a fazer a narração desta história, mas como ela não foi sugada para um lugar altamente estranho que nem mesmo eu faço ideia (ainda) de onde estou, portanto eu, Ruki, farei o papel dela enquanto não voltarmos ao nosso lugar._

- Aonde estou...? - _balbuciei._

- Meu quarto, Norte de Kyushu. - _uma voz que eu sei bem de quem é falou._

_Meu instinto de sobrevivência disse: **CORRE**._

_E por mim eu faria isso, mas assim que eu me sentei na cama, um braço moreno foi estendido com tudo, me fazendo chocar com ele e recuar com a dor (que pra quem está naquela fase de crescimento sabe muito bem o quanto dói)._

- Calminha aew, queridinha - Ryou disse _- Você ainda está fraca. Faça menos esforço, ou sua ferida vai abrir._

_Senti um ventinho frio e logo após um calorzinho, como se algum líquido quente escorresse pelo meu obro esquerdo._

_A minha camiseta estava rasgada nesta altura, e logo foi empapada pelo meu sangue._

- Ah esquece. - _Ele virou o rosto pro lado._

- O que foi que você fez comigo?

- Você caiu numa pedra e se machucou. Eu só dei jeito no seu ombro.

- O que foi que você viu? - _E eu senti meu rosto esquentar_.

- Nada. Eu juro. Ainda tem uma ferida na sua perna que eu não arrumei. Vou buscar uma toalha e roupas limpas. E preparar um banho pra você. Aí você se vira.

_E ele saiu._

_Um dia se você quiser, visite um quarto de um garoto de quinze anos. A coisa é tensa. _

_A cada figure que eu via minha mente soltava essa pergunta ma-ra-vi-lho-sa: "Como foi que você parou neste lugar, Ruki?". E as roupas jogadas? E logo senti ânsia e saí do quarto. A dor era insuportável, mas me mantive andando até chegar numa cadeira e sentar. A tal ferida da perna se abriu, empapando meu jeans. Acho que nem um minuto depois ele veio até mim com algumas roupas limpas, uma toalha e um kit de primeiros socorros._

- Porque você saiu da cam... - _ele fechou os olhos e murmurou alguns palavrões_. - Primeira porta a esquerda. Se precisar de ajuda grite.

- Não vou correr este risco. - _Meu nojo ao lembrar daquele quarto típico de macho estava estampada em rosa-choque na minha testa, eu aposto._

_Ví uma ruga de raiva surgir e ele me pegou no colo e me deixou dentro do banheiro._

_E eu a tranquei. Olhei ao meu redor e senti alívio ao notar que o banheiro era parecido com o da minha casa._

_Quando mergulhei meu corpo na banheira, mordi os lábios para não gritar com a dor. Era atordoante. Lavei-me rapidamente, me sequei e fiz os curativos. Antisséptico? Acho que acabei com o tubo quando eu praticamente afundei o algodão nele._

_Quando eu vesti as roupas, me senti aquelas meninas de animes que realizam o desejo mais fanservice dos fãns [Oi LiiM-chan]. Sim, as roupas que ele me trouxe eram sim confortáveis e não eram muito maiores do que eu. E não demorei ao sentir o cheirinho dele. _

_**E VAMOS DEIXAR AQUI BEM CLARO: EU QUERO MUITO, DESESPERADAMENTE, INCONDICIONALMENTE, MUITO RAPIDAMENTE VOLTAR PRA SHINJUKU, TOMAR UM BANHO NA ****MINHA CASA****, VESTIR AS ****MINHAS ROUPAS**** E ****NÃO**** DAR MAIS CORDA NOS RYOUKISTAS, OK?** Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, e aviso logo: pode esquecer._

_Com relação à dor, até que melhorou bastante depois que fiz o curativo. Eu ainda mancava um pouco, mas deu pra andar bem._

_E logo senti o cheiro de comida. _

- Com fome? - _Ele perguntou._

_Fiz com que sim. E segundos depois uns bolinhos de arroz estavam na minha frente. Eu peguei um e ia comer, mas logo lembrei._

- Você lavou as mãos antes de fazer isso, né?

- Não que eu me lembre. - _ele disse rindo_

_Ugh. Devolvi o bolinho pro prato e o empurrei delicadamente pro meio da mesa._

- Muito obrigada Akiyama, mas isso eu não vou comer.

- Rainha fresca, você...

_Dei um sorriso um irônico._

- O que tem na geladeira?

- Ovos, arroz... Molho de soja, missô frio, carne, uns cogumelos e frutos do mar, além de Coca-Cola...

- Perfeito.

- Vai fazer o quê? - _ele me seguiu com os olhos_.

- Zousui com ovos. - _e peguei o avental._

_Pra uma menina burguesa que nem eu, saber cozinhar é de causar espanto nas pessoas. Mas eu aprendi porque se há uma coisa que todas as Makinos concordam é: nada de empregados lá em casa, se queremos, nós vamos atrás._

_E se tem algo que faça você pensar mais no seu dia do que estender roupas é cozinhar. Sério._

_Enquanto eu fazia a comida sob os olhares pasmos do Akiyama, as coisas faziam sentido pra mim._

_"A escolhida a matar o Paralelmon vai cair numa armadilha com um escolhido." Confere._

_Armadilha do Paralelmon: confere._

_Só nós dois (para a minha infelicidade): confere._

_E eu não notei o quão pensativa eu estava, só quando ele comentou sobre a minha lerdeza pra comer._

- Ha ha ha Akiyama, muito engraçado, mas eu tô pensando em como eu faço pra dar um jeito no Paralelmon.

- Ué, nós, rapazes fortes e poderosos, damos um fim nele e as princesinhas podem voltar pra casa com a maquiagem intacta. - _ele ironizou._

_Até dez, Makino. Conte até dez._

- Venusmon nos deu uma profecia, disse muitas coisas.

- Tipo...? - _ele falou com a boca cheia._

- Os escolhidos à matar Paralelmon irão cair numa armadilha do próprio e só juntos vão vencer ele. E se ambos aceitarem, dois mundos devem se juntar, uma espada empunhar, zerar o jogo e tocar os créditos.

_Ele deixou os talheres cair no prato._

- Você não tá querendo dizer que...

- Isso aí. Este super jantar romântico na realidade é uma parte de um destino nem tão fofo assim.

Freetalkin': compensei o chapter anterior. Escrevi tudo o que eu queria!

Eu gostaria de postar esta fanfic no Digital Zone, mas sei que se eu postar é pedir pra ser linchada verbalmente. E eu só tenho 16 anos, não quero ir pra cova agora.

A propósito, sobre o quarto do Akiyama: se eu não me engano, ele mora só com o pai, e... Sendo ele um autêntico japonês que conhece Tóquio e que tem 15 anos, não seria estranho se de fato _ele tivesse isso_ no quarto (Se bem que eu exagerei um pouco...).


	5. Listen

05. Listen.

- Ruki cadê você - _Murmurei enquanto via um céu repleto de estrelas brilhando acima de mim enquanto tentava me mexer e sair das cordas._

_Quando a Ruki e o Ryou desapareceram pro cantinho de amor deles (desculpa Ruki), fomos pegas por Taichi e um repentino Masaru e seu Shinegreymon. Agora cá estamos, acorrentadas, num lugar que eu mesma não tenho a menor ideia de onde seja, os comunicadores não respondem e não tenho meu digivice comigo, assim como não tenho o brasão. Isso sem contar que uma de nós, Juri, está com a perna quebrada._

- Você está bem? _- Uma voz doce entrou na cela ao ar livre. Só reconheci seu dono quando ficou alguns centímetros longe de mim, contra a luz da lua._

- Matsuda...

_E é agora que eu não tinha me dado conta de quanto tempo eu apaguei._

- Mimi-san, está machucada?

- Não, não, aquele "Gaia Burst" não me feriu muito, mas a Juri...

- O que houve com ela? - _a voz dele ficou mais grave_.

- Se chocou contra uma pedra e quebrou a perna. Como fomos separadas, não sei como ela-

_Schhhw. A corda frouxou das minhas mãos. E foi com movimentos nervosos que ele me entregou uma faca e meu brasão._

- Ouça, saindo daqui, vire à direita. Vai encontrar algumas celas, as meninas estão lá. Se Katou-san ainda estiver lá, use seu brasão pra curar a perna dela.

- E você?

- Vou matar aqueles dois.

_Essa frase saiu com um efeito pesado demais para o Matsuda de 10 anos, fofo e amável de quem ouvi falas, entretanto quando olhei seus olhos, deixaram de ser um vermelho-amável para se tornar um vermelho-sangue, quase um "vermelho de morte". Ele falou sério_.

- Matsuda, isso é loucura, não-

_Ele me abraçou._

- Pra falar a verdade eu não queria esta guerra, e deixei bem claro que se alguma de vocês se machucasse, em especial a Katou-san, eu iria matar o autor disso.

- Não faz isso... É loucura...

_Ele não me disse mais nada além de um sussurrado "Tire a Katou-san daqui" e saiu correndo._

...

_Depois de comer, me ofereci pra lavar a louça. E procurei não me distrair com as fotos que tinham alí perto. E perco as contas de quantas vezes fiquei absorta em meus pensamentos que não notei que seria atacada (porque outra palavras não define o que acontece a seguir)._

- Gyuh.

- Me solta. Agora.

_Tradução: fui abraçada._

- Akiyama, me solta.

- E se eu não quiser?

_Abri a torneira, coloquei minha mão embaixo de forma que o jato de água fosse reto sem pausas no rosto de Akiyama. Imediatamente ele me soltou_.

- Isso foi cruel Makino. Fazer isso com quem te acolheu com tanto carinho...

- Ao inferno você e sua hospitalidade.

_Mais uma vez ele me abraçou._

- Homem me larga, não quero terminar como as suas figures!

- Só um abraço Makino, um-

_Não o ouvi mais, tentando escapar dele, olhei pro lado e uma grande área perto da mesa começou a tremeluzir. Por um segundo eu vi Mimi me chamando_.

- Ryou, olha.

- O quê?

_Virei o rosto dele._

- "Só juntos é que sairão da armadilha do mesmo" né?

- Foi o que ela disse.

_Ele sorriu de forma maldosa._

- Pois nem ouse.

...

_Um das mansões da cidade de "DigiShimane" (culpem Alice pelo nome) foi tomada pelos meninos. E era lá que estava como prisioneira._

_O sótão da casa, uma sala gigante, era ocupada por dois dos legends da linha de frente, Yagami taichi e Daimon Masaru. Ambos estavam calmos quando do nada as portas foram abertas com um violento chute._

- Takato!

- Iaê rapaz! - _Masaru erguia um copo de coca cola, com um sorriso no rosto_ - Viu o que fizemos? Pegamos todas el-

_Sem ao menos deixar Daimon terminar a frase, Takato desferiu um soco na cara do King Banchou. O mesmo caiu para trás, e antes que suas ações tomassem as rédeas do seu pensamento, o menino de dez anos subiu no seu corpo, e começou a estrangular o mais velho._

- VOCÊ VIU O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM NELA? HÃ? VIRAM? ELA ESTÁ COM A PERNA QUEBRADA!

- Takato solta ele, vai matá-lo assim! - _Taichi tentava encostar no loiro, que lhe deu um safanão._

- EU DEIXEI BEM CLARO: UM FIO DE CABELO QUEBRADO DELA E EU MATARIA QUEM QUER QUE FOSSE O AUTOR DISSO!

_E foi neste ataque de fúria que Takato começou a bater no Daimon. Um, dois... quatro socos antes que o rei das lutas acertasse o menino e começassem a lutar no mano a mano. _

_Eu tive de pedir ajuda ao Guilmon para achar ele, e quando estávamos a menos de dois quartos de onde eles estavam, Guilmon parou._

- Guilmon-chan o que foi? - _Juri perguntou_.

- Takato... com raiva... eu vou... Megidramon... _- E o dragão vermelho se contorcia_.

- Guilmon-chan aguenta, por favor! - _Juri correu até o dragão, que tentava de todas as formas não evoluir para Megidramon_.

- Katou-san... Encontre o Takato... Antes que ele faça algo ruim...

- Guilmon, aonde ele está? - _Perguntei?_

_Ele apontou com as unhas. Era a única porta aberta._

- Antes... que seja tarde... antes.. que a Katou-san chore... - _Guilmon se contorcia, mas era claro que não aguentaria mais._

_Eu peguei a mão de Juri e saí correndo rumo àquela sala, e me assustei com o que eu vi._

_Já havia vários pingos de sangue no chão, Taichi tentando deter ambos, Masaru com o rosto machucado e Takato com a calça em sangue._

- NÃO! - _Juri gritou. E saiu correndo em direção à luta_

- JURI PARE! ELE VAI TE MACHUCAR! - _Gritei e segurei sua mão. Era inútil, pois ela conseguiu se soltar._

_Katou mergulhou de joelhos no chão e abraçou Takato por trás, que tamanha força, o fez parar. Masaru também parou quando viu os braços finos e brancos da menina._

- Por favor Takato-kun pare, eu estou bem!

- Katou-san? - _Takato olhou pra trás. Lágrimas já se formavam no rosto machucado do menino._

- Pare com essa loucura! Vê? Estou bem!

- Ele tinha quebrado sua perna, Katou-

- Guilmon erstá sendo forçado a virar Megidramon. Isso iria me machucar mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu te imploro - _Ela chorava_ - eu te imploro, Takato-kun, pare. Por favor...

_As lágrimas dela pingavam de uma forma que a camiseta azul de Takato ficasse molhada. Ele se soltou do abraço dela e abraçou do jeito certo, delicado, porém fazia-a sentir segurança nos braços. E com delicadeza, ele passava a mão nos cabelos dela, e chorava, sussurrando o quão preocupado estava com ela. E Katou o abraçava mais._

_A cena era de cortar o coração. _"Yamato, você faria isso por mim, né?"_ Pensei comigo._

_Não tinha visto, mas os dois que estavam antes tentando deter a fúria Matsuda agora tocavam meu ombro e falavam baixinho._

- Vamos deixar eles a sós, Mimi-chan. - _Taichi falou_.

- Admiro este moleque. Nunca tinha visto homem nenhum levantar os punhos por uma mulher. - _Masaru completou._

_Não precisei completar a frase, até porque todos nós ja sabíamos a resposta praquilo tudo. "Ele fez isso porque precisava proteger alguém que ama. **E não existe nada mais poderoso que o amor.**"_

_..._

Freetalkin': Chapter curtinho. Eu tava com as ideias de colocar a Makino voltando neste chapter, mas iria cortar todo o Jurato, então... Deixei-os no canto deles, no próximo chapter eu os trago de volta.

E eu tava com vontade de escrever esta cena ontem, domingo, o único problema é que eu acabei tendo uma crise violenta de enxaqueca, e acabei perdendo um bocado de ideias. Mas quero compensar a falta de Jurato e Mimato nesta história. E não, eu não sou a favor dos random shippings, que é o "MiTaka" ou "TakaMi". Chame como vocês acharem melhor, mas só apostei uma ceninha deles nesta fanfic porque eu precisava dramatizar um pouco. Acho eu que eu consegui.


	6. Oops

06. Oops.

- ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - _Um grito ecoou no salão aonde o Jurato compartilhava lágrimas._

_Tudo ficou silencioso, e uma parede tremeluziu. Vi uma cozinha, um sofá e.. o Ryouki._

- Mulher pare de gritar!

- Um escambau! Não sou seu brinquedo!

_Leitor, eu confesso: amo ver as brigas Ryouki. Ainda vai existir uma briga tão "Vanilla Salt" do que esta._

_E claro, não pude evitar cair na risada._

- Ué, Voltamos... - _ele disse._

- MIMI PARE DE ZOMBAR DA MINHA CARA! - _Ruki berrou._

_E só então eu notei uma coisinha. _

- Ruki minha querida, você não vai soltar a mão do Ryou, não? _- disse com ironia._

_Ela corou. Violentamente. E depois ergueu a mão, o pulso preso ao dele com uma algema._

- Bem que eu queria, sabe... e tá doendo, e só segurando a m-mão dele é que não dói tanto. _- ela disse, com dificuldade._

- Oh...

- Nem quero saber o que aconteceu com vocês durante este tempo que ficaram fora... - _Masaru alfinetou, com escárnio_.

- NÃO ACONTECEU NADA! NADA! - _Ruki berrou, furiosa._

- Não aconteceu nada mesmo, eu só tive de prender isso porque fiquei com medo de não voltarmos juntos da armadilha do tio Parallel. - _Ele disse, com o rosto vermelho e a voz calma._

_Ahaha, eu dei uma risada, mas parei de súbito._

_Se eles caíram na armadilha de Paralelmon, então..._

- Gente, quando vocês vieram, não pegaram nenhuma espada? - _Perguntei._

- Pra que espada? - _Taichi comentou._

- Longa história, eu já te conto. - _eu disse a ele_ - E então?

- Nada, Mimi. Se "aceitar unir mundos" é voltar de um quarto cheio de hentai figures e um poster da Playboy no teto, não volto a fazer de novo. - Ruki disse.

_A Makino se vingou de ficar presa a ele com uma algema. _

_Todos da sala olharam abismados para Ryou. Ele olhou com raiva pra ela. "Pode esperar que eu me vingo, ruiva." ele murmurou perto dela._

_Não ria, Mimi, não ria, contro- ah dane-se. Coloquei a mão na frente da boca e escondi o sorriso travesso que fiz. _

_Depois disso, soltamos eles e pedimos um tempo a sós. Num prédio longe do alcance de qualquer escuta deles, colocamos de volta nossos comunicadores e entramos em contato com as meninas de lá, e solicitamos o contato de todas. Elas mereciam ouvir e opinar._

- E o que vocês acham? - _Ruki perguntou, depois de contar o que aconteceu_.

- Que vocês deveriam casar. _- Yoshino tinha dito._

- VAI A MERDA FUJIEDA! _- Ela bradou, mas logo baixou a voz_ - Agora a sério, o que acham?

- Xros-Matrix. - _Airu disse._

- Hã? - _muitas fizeram esse som_.

- É simples: Ruki e Ryou atingem a forma extrema e algum general, ou hunter, faz o Digixros entre eles.

- Como assim? Por quê? _- Jun perguntou._

- Faz sentido o que a Suzaki disse. Se a espada de Diana não surgiu com eles caindo na armadilha, então a única coisa que penso que possa ser "unir dois mundos num só" é a Xros-Matrix. - _Catherine disse_.

- Me recuso. - _Ruki disse, terminantemente._

- Mas Ruki... - _três ou quatro vozes se indignaram com a teimosia da ruiva_.

- Tem que haver outro jeito! - _a Ruki disse._

- Ruki, esse é o único meio a qual chegamos. Sinceramente eu não acho que vocês vão... _- afastei o microfone da minha boca e falei umas palavrinhas pra ela, que corou na hora._

- NEM PENSAR, MIMI, QUE IDEIA É ESSA? TÁ MALUCA MULHER? - _Ela respondeu alto._

- Ao menos tentar nós podemos - Miyako emendou. - _Só que... Há garantias de eles voltarem bem?_

- Boa pergunta - _falou Izumi_.

- Opto por tentarmos. _- Shirakawa lançou_. - Até que haja ideia melhor, essa é a posição que nós tomaremos. Todas de acordo?

- Não, eu não disse que concordava. - _Ruki fez muxoxo._

- Então todas concordam - _Falei eu por fim_ - Vou falar com os meninos e vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

- MIMI!

- Isso é tudo. _- apertei um botão_.

- Eu. Não. Farei. Essa. Xros. Doida. - _Ruki soletrou pra mim._

- Faça como quiser Ruki, mas tenha uma coisa em mente: todos querem ir pra casa.

_E eu a deixei falando sozinha._

_..._

- É um risco e tanto, Mimi-chan. - _Taichi falou pensativo_.

- Eu sei disso, Taichi-kun.

_Em uma das salas, Taichi e eu sentamo-nos numa mesa pequena e lá eu falei o que tínhamos planejado. _

- Eu tenho plena confiança neles, mas... Fico com medo que isso afete seus corpos depois.

- Digo o mesmo, Taichi-kun. _- Eu disse, suspirando_ - Eu já te contei o que aconteceu com nós e as digimons olimpianas, e tudo o que a Venusmon disse se cumpriu até agora. Assim como uma de nossas falou eu não consigo pensar outro jeito de "unir mundos num só".

- É... tá certo.

- Teoricamente o Digixros mistura os dados dos digimons fundidos pra formar um novo, mas sempre há um cujo serve de base.

- Shoutmon?

- Como exemplo sim.

- Teoricamente.

_Suspiramos juntos._

- Suponho que a Ruki não aceitou a proposta.

- Imagina se não.

- Eu vou propor o mesmo ao Ryou. Independente da resposta dele e do bate boca que der, deixe uma de suas moças preparadas pro digixros.

- Alguém em especial?

- Akari, talvez. Ela é General.

- Verei minhas opções.

- Então é isso, Mimi-chan.

_Nos levantamos e ele estendeu a mão._

- Uma aliança? - _ele propôs, com um sorriso no rosto_.

- Uma aliança. _- respondi, apertando a mão dele_.

...

- NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO E NÃO! - _Sakuyamon gritava aos quatro ventos enquanto batia o pé_. - EU NÃO VOU ME FUNDIR COM ESTE CAIPIRA!

- QUEM CÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE CAIPIRA, PATRICINHA?

- ME CHAMOU DO QUÊ, CRETINO?

- VOCÊ OUVIU BEM, BRANQUELA.

- EXIBIDO!

- TEIMOSA!

- KING DE MERDA!

- QUEEN IDIOTA!

_Eu vou pular a parte do "eu não tô vendo isso" que muitos suspiraram enquanto Sakuyamon e Justimon batiam boca._

- Sakuyamon, Justimon!

- HÃ? - _Os dois olharam_

- DIGIXROS! - _Nene gritou._

...

Freetalking: e depois de um recessin, Juny volta com a Ribbon War. Yaaaay.

Na realidade este chapter era pra ter o começo do que resultaram os dois, mas cortei porque não pensei o que fazer depois do comic scene. Considere como spoiler, o começo do próximo chapter vai ser comédia.

E é isso.

Sobre a citação "Vanilla Salt", é da música de mesmo nome da Yui Horie (uma ending de ToraDora). "_Se me dizes que me ama, logo grito "Eu te odeio!" Sim, estou feliz, mas porque estou fazendo isso?_".


	7. Take The Sword

07. Take the sword.

_Uma luz resplandeceu em toda a sala, e coisa de segundos, um Mystimon estava na nossa frente._

_Curioso fato: sendo o Mystimon um knight, ele teria uma espada. Mas bem, perguntei a mim mesma naquela hora: cadê espada? Eu gostaria de me perguntar mais sobre, mas um grito da Ruki irrompeu o salão. Ahaha, não foi só isso que aconteceu! Deixa eu te contar._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH EU VOU TE MATAR NENE SUA DESGRAÇADA! SAI DAQUI SEU PERVETIDO! - _e o Mystimon empurrava alguma coisa invisível._

- RUKI CALE ESSA BOCA, A GENTE VAI TER DE- AI AI AI VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ARRAANHANDO! _- Ryou disse, e o Mystimon pulou três vezes pra esquerda e quase caiu._

_Ora Mystimon agarrava as mãos de algo invisível e fazia força, ora ele tentava abraçar algo, ora ele dava chutes no ar, ora mandava beijos. E mais um monte de movimentos no qual eu esqueci quais eram porque eu tava chorando de tanto rir._

- Ora, a Ai-chan tava certa! - _Nene deu uma risadinha_.

- Hm.. magia e ciência unidos num corpo só.. Que interessante resultado - _Koushirou comentou._

- Eu só acho que a Ruki não tá nem um pouco feliz com isso... - _Jenrya adicionou o comentário que foi ouvido pela Ruiva em Chamas._

- NÃO TÔ MESMO CHINÊS! _- E o digimon mostrou o punho pra ele._

- Acreditem, a Ruki não tem nem um pouco de peito! - _e a risada do Ryou ecoou pelo salão._

_Mystimon virou a cara repentinamente e faltou pouco pra não cair. Suponho que ele tenha levado um tapa dela._

- Ruki cuidado!

- Cuidado um caramba! Não encoste em mim!

- Estamos no mesmo corpo, quer você queira ou não, e se a gente não agir juntos viraremos a piada da vez pro Paralelmon do que o inimigo dele!

_A sala calou-se, e pareceu que esfriou._

- Infelizmente, é verdade...

- Trabalhem juntos, por favor. - _Tohma disse, com um ar triste_. - Sei que não vai ser fácil para os dois, mas por favor.

- Eu só acho que a gente poderia voltar ao normal e bolar estratégia. _- Ryou disse_.

- Mas espera. - _Mystimon se virou várias vezes para trás, procurando a sua espada_ - cadê a espada?

- Ah é... - _Hikari comentou_

- Bem que notei, não vi espada nenhuma depois dessa xros... - _Akari disse._

_Tudo se calou. Um barulho de salto ecoou pela sala. Era Catherine_.

- Quanto a isso...

_Floramon ergueu os braços para cima, e uma flor gigante, talvez um girassol, apareceu. Quando ela brochou, uma espada reluzente, de pura prata digital apareceu. a luz dela dançava por todos os lugares, e vários rostos pareciam um pouco aliviados ao ver ela._

- Pegue-a. _- Floramon disse_.

- E porque você estava com ela, Floramon? - _Ruki perguntou_.

- Catherine foi a escolhida pra segurar a espada por um tempo.

- Dianamon me protegeu quando eu tive de fugir de Junpei e Takuya. _- a loira francesa sorriu brandamente._

_Os dois citados coraram._

- Muito bem, brigada de estratégia, hora de trabalhar. _- Gritou Kouji_ - Poderio a gente já tem, agora é ver como é que vai ser a party.

...

_Cada leader de temporada foi convocado, e ao lado do casa- Digo, da dupla dinâmica (eu sei Ruki, não é casal, eu saquei!), se reuniram num lugar._

- E aí? - _Tagiru perguntou_.

- Divide todo mundo por plataforma de device e cada temporada pega uma parte. _- Daisuke começou._

- Melhor não.

- Porque, Takato?

- Por plataforma vai ficar desigual. Pense bem: D-3 tem muitos combatentes, em contrapartida os Scanners só têm seis.

- O loiro tem razão - _Masaru disse_ - Eu voto dividir por grupos de 8, um de cada plataforma.

- 8 é muito, Masaru. - _Takuya disse_ - 5.

- 3 Dá de boa, gente - _Tagiru disse_.

- 4 Pessoas, duas D-3 e os dois de outras plaformas. - _Taiki disse _- Dá um bom equilíbrio nas teams.

- Tem razão. Cada qual monta sua party. - _Daisuke disse e se sentou_.

- Não. Temos de escolher um a um. - _Taichi disse _- Se for deixar a mercê deles, vai desequilibrar. Panelinhas lembram-se disso?

- Mas vai demorar muito _- Ruki disse, pensativa_ - não temos tanto tempo assim. Já se passou quase dois dias aqui, indo pro terceiro. Todos estão cansados.

- Podemos trabalhar com possibilidades, não? _- Ryou sugeriu_. - Por exemplo, se dissermos que tem que ser proporção 2 - 1 - 1, eles decidem quem por quem, mas seguindo essa ordem. Tem várias combinações, mas essa é uma base boa, não concordam?

- Faz sentido. - _Masaru disse_. - Tem alguém que colocaremos na linha de frente?

- Nós todos é uma boa. - _Ruki disse_ - nove pessoas com alto poder de luta _- ela brincou_ - já dá pra fazer um estrago bom.

- Melhor por mais pessoas, não? _- Takuya se manifestou_.

- De Tamers indico o Belzebuumon. Além do quarteto Matrix, ele é um kyuukyokutai forte.

- MarinAngemon não é também um Kyuukyokutai?

- Sim, Ryou-san, mas eu penso em deixar como healer, porque ele é melhor nisso no que como soldado.

- Fatasso. - _Ruki disse_. - então vocês, leaders, pensem em quem indicar.

- De Adventure não mando ninguém, todos são fortes.. Só o Yamato. Com ele posso conseguir o Omegamon - _Taichi finalizou o voto dele_.

- Mesma lógica do Taichi-sempai. Vou querer por o Ken do meu lado.

- De Frontier quero todos. Somos poucos, e juntos conseguimos evoluir para Susanoomon.

- Do DATS quero Yoshino, Ikuto e Tohma do meu lado.

- Da Xros Heart quero os Generais e os novos hunters.

- Então é isso. _- Ruki finalizou._

- Eu e a Ruki vamos na frente - _ele segurou forte na mão da Ruki _- vocês seguem atrás e dá cobertura pro pessoal. Paralelmon é grande, quando chegarmos a uma boa distância, dividam-se e ataquem o maior número de partes possíveis. Quero acabar logo com isso.

_Ela não reclamou. Ao contrário, segurou com delicadeza a mão dele._

_A Party tava decidida. Nos explicaram tudo e todas as provisões que eram necessárias tomamos._

_Chegou a hora. Escolhidos dos digimons preparem-se._


	8. Do you see Ceres?

08. Do you see Ceres?

_Enquanto eles conversavam, resolvi ir dar um passeio perto do prédio. Nessa loucura toda, não tive tempo de pensar muito._

_E enquanto eu chutava pedrinhas rumo a qualquer lugar perto de uma moita, ganhei a companhia (inesperada) do Yamato._

- Mimi.

- Ah, Yamato... _- senti meu rosto esquentar_ - Bom ver você bem.

- Digo o mesmo. - _ele pegou uma pedra e atirou, muito mais longe que eu_ - Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

_Senti um calafrio._

- c-Claro... o que quiser...

- O que foi que os Di Consentes falou pra vocês?

- Bem... Uma delas nos deu uma grande ajuda profetizando o futuro, outros nos dando poder de fogo.

- Só isso?

- E Minervamon disse que não confiava num bando de testosterona ambulante, que nem vocês. - _terminei a frase com um risinho quase sem graça._

- Ahahaha Maldita aquela lá.

- Credo, por quê?

- O nosso lado também ganhou apoio dos Di Consentes, mas ao que me pareceu, eles estão divididos.

- É, teve uma parte que elas comentaram que estava metade-metade. Dianamon, Minervamon, Venusmon e Apollomon supostamente apoiavam nosso lado.

- "O bando de amazonas ensandecidas" como diria Neptunemon...

- Ahahahah - _eu ri com escárnio._

_Foi a minha vez de atirar uma pedrinha._

- Mas o que faria oito digimons poderosos assumir um lado?

- Boa pergunta, Mimi. Eu ouvi boatos que uma nova Di consentes iria surgir...

- De onde?

- Paralelmon, creio. - _Ele perdeu o olhar na moita_ - Nem quero imaginar no que vai virar a luta...

- Somos dois.

_Suspirei. Algo apertou minha mão de leve, e logo descobri o que acontecera._

- Tenho um favor pra te pedir, Mimi.

_Acho que sei como se sentem as mulheres quando são pedidas em casamento_.

- c-cl-claro... - respondi com dificuldade.

- Se eu tiver que ir pra linha de frente, você pode proteger o Takeru por mim?

- Acho que ele não vai precisar de proteção...

- Ele vai estar na equipe médica.

- Me quer na retaguarda, em poucas palavras?

- Sim e não.

- "e não"?

- Não digo retaguarda porque vai ficar a segunda linha de frente. Você ficando com o Takeru e a equipe médica, vai ficar o mais longe da batalha.

- Eu vou ter que lutar, quer eu queira ou não.

- Mimi - _ele me fitou _- Ainda não entendeu? Te quero longe da batalha pra não te ver machucada.

_Dá uma paradinha aí no mundo, que eu vou descer._

_Digo... As palavras fugiram da minha boca_.

- Eu não entendi...

- Lerda - _e me beijou na testa_ - quero que me ajude a me declarar pra Sora!

_Não, agora PÁRA O MUNDO QUE EU VOU DESCER MESMO. _

_Ele acenou e foi embora. Assim que saiu da minha vista, desabei por terra e comecei a chorar, em silêncio. E repentinamente uma mão me ofereceu um lenço._

- Eu vi tudo. É melhor aceitar. - _Era Yoshino._

_Engoli o choro e a abracei. _

_..._

- Tá claro, gente? - _Taichi disse._

_Anunciado o resultado daquela conferência, ficou decidida a primeira linha de frente, segunda, retaguarda e comissão médica._

_Estávamos prontos para o combate._

- Mimi - _ele tinha dito perto de mim_ - você vai me ajudar, né?

- Desculpa, mas a segunda linha e a comissão médica ficam longe demais. - _Eu disse ríspida._

_Logo nos deram a ordem de separar e avançar. Pedi a Lillymon que me levasse para junto dos outros médicos e fiquei esperando os outros partirem para começar segui-los. _

- Tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui, Mimi? - _Yoshino me perguntou, me entregando um jaleco e uma bolsa branca._

- Uni o útil ao simples e agradável. - _Eu disse._

- É, contando com o fato de que você encheu tanto os pacová do Taichi pra trocar as posições...

- Quié? Rosemon pode ser poderosa, mas o Angemon é mais.

- Honre nossas digimons, Mimi - _Yoshino fechou a cara._

- Sim, o farei. Mas deixarei por sua conta, já que vai pra linha de frente.

_Ela sorriu._

- Ok... - _E foi embora, com Lalamon nos braços. _

_oOo_

- Chegou a hora... - _Ryou falou com o rosto sério._

_A Ruki ficou com uma cara de profunda tristeza. Para ela, tava ótimo sair toda esfolada, sangrando, faltando pedaço, mas fazer uso da xros-matrix não era algo que quisesse. Mas era necessário._

- Que foi?

- Nada, tô de boa - _respondeu Sakuyamon, triste._ - Vamos acabar logo com isso, tô cansada, já.

_Desconfiado, ele aceitou. Em poucos minutos, Mystimon estava na dianteira._

- AVANÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA R! - _a voz dupla de Mystimon esbravejou ao vento e a corrida começou. Tendo destino um grande morro com nuvens muito escuras em volta, e um ar digno de ser chamado de inferno, avançamos. _

_Quando a equipe médica começou a se mover, uma conhecida minha nos parou._

- Eu acho melhor vocês esperarem aí. - _Venusmon me tocou no ombro._

_Quando eu olhei, uma horda de pombos brancos cobria o céu escuro e ia rumo a linha de frente. Não muito depois, um "LOVE YOU!" ecoou e todos pararam. Não me segurei e fui rumo à dianteira. Estava com algo me dizendo que eu precisava ir vê-la (Assim como Minervamon tinha dito uma vez: "Se ela tá aqui, a coisa ficou feia"). Pouco tempo depois, estava ao lado de MetalGarurumon._

- caham caham - _ela pigarreou _- Desculpa atrapalhar a batalha de vocês, escolhidos, mas achei que seria no mínimo legal vocês saberem do que nós, Di Consentes, sabemos.

- Venusmon! - _gritei _

- Ah! Mimi! - _Ela juntou as mãos, sinalizando felicidade_ - É de você mesmo que preciso! Venha cá, querida.

_Não me perguntem como, mas eu flutuei até ao lado dela._

- Mimi, tem como seus amigos recuarem? - _Ela disse, baixinho_

- Dificilmente.

- É que sabe...

- Ô SRA. BOOBS, DÁ PRA CONTAR PRA GENTE TAMBÉM? TEMOS UM PARALLELMON PRA VENCER, E ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! _- Gritou Masaru._

_Ela suspirou._

- SUA MÃE NÃO LHE ENSINOU A NÃO INTERROMPER OS OUTROS ENQUANTO ELES CONVERSAM? - _Ela gritou de volta. Ele iria responder, mas uma faixa branca o amarrou e fechou a boca de Masaru_ - Fica quietinho, olhos verdes, eu já explico.

- Ahn...

- Voltando: Mimi, aquele lá não é Paralelmon, e sim uma nova Di Consente, sabe...?

- Como?

- Vou simplificar: O inimigo de vocês não é um paralel e sim uma consente, e se vão peitar ela, vão precisar reencarnar como escolhidos durante duzentas vidas! _- Disse Minervamon, abrindo caminho no grupo._

- É... Basicamente isso - _Venusmon disse, sem graça._

_Minervamon foi até ao nosso lado - "Opa, me desculpa, Deusa passando! Ah, sinto muito Omega-chan, vou te usar como impulso, opa, licencinha, valeu, ooopa" - e usou os pombos de Venusmon como banco._

- Muito bem, escolhidos _- Minervamon limpou a voz_ - Deixa eu **realmente** explicar a situação: A Di Consentes que está alí atrás é ninguém mais que Ceresmon. Ela é tipo... ahn... É o tipo de digimon que faz do Omegamon paninho de tirar pó, sacas?

- COMO É QUE É? _- Taichi e Yamato esbravejaram, nos ombros do Omegamon. O mesmo sacou a espada._

- Bota o espetinho pra dentro, Omegamon. _- Ela esbravejou _- Mas voltando: Ceresmon é um bom digimon, mas Paralelmon alterou toda a Database dela, e agora ela tá agindo que nem o Garoto de cabelo azul-cobalto com roupas cinzas _- era Ken_ -. E matemática básica: Kyuukyokutai mais kyuukyokutai é igual à...

- Kyuukyokutai II? - _respondeu Koushirou._

- Hm, eu diria **três.** - _a digimon respondeu com certo tom negativista._

- Então tá, como é que a gente derrota ela se nem tem como chegar dando pipoco? - _Kendogarurumon rosnou._

- Alguém- Digo, o Mystimon, ou a, tanto faz, vai ter que entrar dentro dela, achar a database e botar em ordem.

- E se a gente não souber escrever database de Digimon? _- a voz do Ryou ecoou entre nós._

- Se-Vi-Ra. _- Ela soletrou para nós_. - E você acha que nós sabemos?

- Não se preocupe, O Corel Dart dá jeito nisso. - _Dianamon apareceu ao lado de Minervamon._

_Assim, todos os outros consentes chegaram. _

- Veio a trupe toda dessa vez... - _Minervamon resmungou, surpresa._

- Ainda precisaremos de vocês todos. Ceresmon é grande, mas não besta - _Neptunemon falou._ - E qual o melhor jeito do que distrair com poder de fogo?

- Não fale asneiras Neptunemon, Ceresmon é muito para eles! - _Venusmon protestou._

- Venusmon, não é asneira! - _Neptunemon rebateu_

- Deve haver outro jeito! Se eles forem, vão acabar... - _sua voz ficou baixa._

- Venusmon _- Apollomon disse_ - Sabemos de todos os riscos, mas não fizermos isso, não teremos mais lugar para voltar.

- Mas não... - _ela começou a chorar._

- Briguinha de família boa, mas onde entramos nisso? _- Takuya perguntou_.

- Atacar ela enquanto Mystimon reseta a database.

- E quais são os riscos? - _acabei perguntando._

- Pensa nela como um navio pirata com caralhocentos canhões e gente atirando flechas, sapatos, rum e o que mais quiser imaginar - _Minervamon falou_ - É isso. É chegar perto e ser pipocado.

_Nos calamos._

- Só mais uma pergunta: onde está a database? - _Ruki perguntou_

- Na testa humana dela. - _Dianamon respondeu._

_Mystimon começou a caminhar._

- Aonde você vai? - _Taichi perguntou?_

- Dar fim nessa palhaçada. Quero ir pra casa. - _respondeu a voz dupla de Mystimon_. - Se vocês me cobrirem, em cinco minutos eu termino isso.

...

Freetalking: Eu dividi o chapter porque tava ficando extenso demais e eu quero tomar banho.


	9. A Brand New Day

09. A BRAND NEW DAY.

- Cinco minutos, você disse. - _Masaru gritou para Mystimon_ - Mais do que isso não tem como.

_Mystimon acenou com a cabeça, e voltou a andar. Logo foi seguido por Masaru e seu Risegreymon. E depois outros foram seguindo, até que novamente o comboio de escolhidos voltou a correr em direção à inimiga._

- Me diz que eles vão ficar bem, Minerva. - _Venusmon dizia, em soluços_ - Só me diz isso.

- De verdade? - _a digimon empunhou a espada e se levantou_ - eu não sei. Mas parada eu não vou ficar. - _e correu atrás do povo._

_BOOOOM, uma explosão aconteceu. Um tiro acertou o Brahmastra de Aldamon.._

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM._

_Mystimon corria a toda velocidade, desviando de tudo e qualquer coisa que atravessasse seu caminho. A espada, brilhante, deixava um rastro em azul-claríssimo aonde passava, quer seja na terra, quer seja em bombas._

_Vários digimonz caíam. Me lembro de quase ser pega por um tiro de Ceresmon quando Shutumon o interceptou. Gritei um obrigada em italiano, e ela saiu, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me abaixava e cuidava dos ferimentos de Ravemon._

_O céu explodiu em um arco-íris de explosões. Lembro que o Omegamon cortou uma bola gigante de luz, mas foi surpreendido por uma rajada de surpresa. Quando de repente tudo parou. O Céu mudou de um azul-enegrecido para um verde-claro. _

- Eles conseguiram. _- Jou andava lento, com o braço esquerdo em sangue_. - Entraram na Ceresmon. _O Tempo está se distorcendo._

- Não vai ser que nem aquela vez, certo?

- Espero que não... Ah, me empresta o algodão e o esparadrapo?

- Ah, claro - _E comecei a fazer os curativos._

_..._

- Ruki, me prometa uma coisa: depois dessa você casa comigo. - _Ryou disse, movendo os braços para a esquerda_.

- Eu vou lá te prometer alguma coisa, moleque _- movi minhas pernas e chutei algo_ - se liga, sou apenas uma criança!

_Eles giraram juntos, movendo a espada e matando todos os kuramons alí._

- Mas uma hora você vai deixar de ser. - _ele disse ofegante_. - E eu vou esperar ansioso por isso.

- Qual que é mesmo o número da polícia? Acho que temos um caso de pedofilia aqui. - _ironizei, igualmente ofegante._

_Fato inegável que preciso admitir, mesmo não querendo: somos uma boa dupla. Em pouco tempo, aprendemos aas manhas da evo, e conseguimos nos mover melhor._

_Não gostei do acordo, mas ele ficou responsável pela espada e movimentos dos braços, e eu pelas pernas. Quando precisávamos de um movimento mais forte, nos empenhávamos em fazer-lo juntos. Reforço a palavra empenhar, porque não é nadica de nada fácil lutar sendo constantemente assediada. E o pior: se desfizer a evo, game over pra todos. Mesmo eu não gostando, fiquei calada. _

_Ah, sobre como entramos na Ceresmon? Pata esquerda e dianteira, ela é furada no meio. Entramos por ali e saímos numa sala (?) e demos de cara com um Diaboromon e vários Kuramons. Sim, o derrotamos, mas não sabemos a menor ideia de onde ir. _

- Hm... Que tal a esquerda? _- ele comentou, e me movi pelo lado contrário_. -Ei ei ei, wow wow wow, Ruki, é _PRAQUELE_ lado!

- Vamos pela direita. - _eu disse _- Acho que há algo aqui.

_Caminhamos por um tempinho, e chegamos numa grande porta_.

- Excelente sexto sentido, Ruki. - _Ele ironizou._

- Finca a espada no chão.

- Como é? Pra que iss-

_Sabe aquele momento de extrema raiva que você só faz o ato e ao inferno o resto? Foi o que eu fiz: me mexi até ficar na frente dele, agarrei os pulsos, fincamos a espada no chão e empreguei toda a minha força na voadora que dei na porta. _

- Da próxima vez, me obedece. - _caminhei irritada._

- Falow, chefia. - ele respondeu sério.

_Estava certa, tinha mesmo algo lá dentro. Uma esfera gigante, em inúmeros tons de verde, e um Paralelmon, a digitar alguma coisa, freneticamente_;

- E não é que os consentes são bons, mesmo? - _Parallelmon dizia, focado no teclado_ - embora tenha mandado um kyuukyokutai da ralé até aqui...

_Não hesitamos. Corremos e tentamos cortar ele, mas a velocidade com que ele se moveu era algo sobre humano._

- Não me subestime, ralé. - _ele sussurrou perto do elmo e abriu um rasgo na perna de Mystimon._

_Meu grito ecoou. Minha perna esquerda começou a doer, tal qual doeu minhas feridas quando estive na casa do Ryou._

- Ó QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA, SEU MALDITO! - _Ele não pensou e passou a espada em Parallelmon, abrindo um rasgo gigante no braço direito do Parallelmon._

_O digimon pulou para o lado._

- Ruki, sei perfeitamente que você odeia se segurar em mim, mas, por favor...

- Eu sei... Fico com o direito.

_O braço direito dele se envolveu na minha cintura e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Ele manipulava o braço esquerdo de Mystimon, eu ficava com o direito. Nossa sincronia aí não é boa, mas precisávamos improvisar._

- Não os entendo. - _sua voz ficou estática_ - Uma evo kyuukyokutai comum com duas almas... E duas databases diferentes...

- Isso não é algo que você possa entender! _- dissemos e corremos em direção aa ele. _

_Por muitas vezes ele defendeu a espada. Demos e recebemos golpes, e como ele praticamente me carregada, os nossos movimentos eram lentos. _

_Houve um momento em que o Ryou errou um movimento na espada, e o Parallelmon passou ao meu lado, pronto para nos cortar ao meio. Não sei como, mas roubei a espada da mão dele e a fiz atravessar Parallelmon. Ele se desintegrou. Corremos para o painel e..._

- Não entendo porra nenhuma disso! - _ele disse._

- ... - _passei meus olhos correndo pela tela_ - hm... Não tenho certeza...

- Quié?

- Já que você não entende nada, apenas me segure. Do resto cuido eu.

_Ele fez um barulho esquisito e depois me segurou com os dois braços. Me inclinei um pouco e comecei a digitar um código que me ensinaram muito tempo atrás (na realidade foi até a Minami quem me ensinou). Até que de repente aparece um ecrã. "Reset?"_

- Cadê o botão de yes daí? - _ele perguntou, estressado._

- Botão... - _me lembrei de relance o que a Dianamon me falou. "Não se preocupe, o Corel Dart deve dar jeito"_ - O COREL DART!

- Mas mulher, a espada tá meio complicado de alcançar, e você É as pernas!

_Ignorei e juntei as mãos. Uma luz foi crescendo mais e mais, e quando ficou mais ou menos do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, coloquei sobre o painel. O painel o absorveu e tudo começou a brilhar. Logo ouvi uma voz metálica dizer "warning" incessantemente._

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Como se você não pode correr?

_Me soltei dos braços dele e comecei a correr. Doia, claro, mas era mais importante salvar nossas vidas primeiro. _

_E quando conseguimos sair de dentro dela, a xros-matriz se desfez. O rasgo tinha sido pior do que eu tinha imaginado, ele realmente conseguiu cortar minha perna. _

_Porém... Mais alarmante que isso: Ceresmon foi diminuindo ao ponto de um digitama. Arrisquei uma olhada para o céu. Era o mais puro azul do dia._

- Parece que acabou... - _ele desabou._

- Ruki, como está a perna _- Renamon me perguntou, mas não deu tempo de responder._

_Desmaiei. Eu estava no limite._

_oOo Alguns dias depois oOo_

- Ruki, melhor?

_Seguinte: Tava num hospital, com a perna cheia de curativos e cheia de machucados. E vocês NÃO TÊM NOÇÃO do quanto eu odeio hospital. Sério._

- Só minha cabeça que dói... E a propósito, que raios tô fazendo aqui?

- Corte profundo na perna. Não deu em nada, mas vai ficar aqui até que se cure por completo.

- Ah ótimo - _resmunguei_ - amo hospital mesmo...

- Mulher, pare de reclamar, ele poderia ter feito de nós dois um misoshiro!

- Não me fale em misoshiro, estou morrendo de fome...

_Ele suspirou._

- Mas olhe pelo lado... ahn... Mediano: você não tá aqui sozinha. Muitos se machucaram feio.

- Alguma baixa?

- Nope. Mas os digimons ficaram no DW pra se recuperar.

_Ele se levantou. Tinha algum curativo no braço dele._

- Espere, você também se machucou?

- Só um corte e um roxo gigante no meu pé.

- Roxo?

- Você pisou no meu pé enquanto mexia na database. E, para sua informação, você não é nada leve. _**Precisa emagrecer**_, viu?

_Acabei me revoltando e joguei o soro nele. Não o acertei pois ele previu e saiu correndo. Assim que ele saiu, Mimi entrou_.

- Vejo que você já está melhor, Ruki...

- Meus braços estão de boa, mas agora minha perna... - _tirei o cobertor e mostrei pra ela, que fez uma cara de dor._

_Ela se sentou na cama. Estava com a mão enfaixada._

- O que aconteceu depois que apaguei?

- Bom... Muitos se machucaram, e todos preferiram deixar os digimons se recuperando com Venusmon e... Parece que daqui alguns dias os teremos de volta. Quanto a Ceresmon... Virou um tama.

- Ficou algum resquício?

- O Wisemon ficou de fazer a varredura, e parece que não. Mas... Como vocês fizeram isso?

_Respirei._

- tivemos que lutar contra o Parallelmon lá dentro, e depois dele quase amputar minha perna, reescrevi a database dela e usei o Corel Dart pra resetar tudo.

- Nossa... _- ela mexeu as sobrancelhas_ - A coisa foi feia.

- Feia, mas fácil.

_Nos calamos._

- E... O povo, como está?

- Muitos se machucaram, porém os mais graves foram a costela do Yamato, que quebrou, sua perna, o braço do Jou e o Takato que ficou com a bacia quebrada.

- Como isso?

- Teve uma hora que Ceresmon ficou louca e disparou bolas de luz. Uma delas ia pegar a Juri, ele se meteu no meio e a protegeu, mas ela pisou em cima dele. Ela tá bem, e ele... tá se recuperando.

- O que ele não faz por ela...

- E o Ryou?

_Me engasguei._

- Que tem ele?

- Ele dormiu aqui desde que você deu entrada.

- E quantos dias faz?

- Dois.

_Me lembrei de relance o que ele tinha dito sobre se casar e acabei nem respondendo ela._

- É, aconteceu algo.

- ahaha não, Mimi. Deveria ir cuidar do Yamato, não?

- Que é que vou fazer lá se a namorada dele est-

- Que namorada?

- Sora.

_Me calei, ela baixou a cabeça._

- Ele não era algo pra você. Acho que você merece algo melhor.

- Hm - _ela concordou e esboçou um sorriso_ - acho que sim.

_Rimos. E alguém entrou correndo na sala. Alguém não, Ryou._

- Ruki, tinha me esquecido de algo.

- De qu-

_Fiquei realmente surpresa quando, do nada, ele me beijou. Foi algo realmente rápido, nada tão invasivo quanto a gente vê em animes, sabe?_

- Lembre-se, eu vou esperar, viu?

_E saiu correndo, tão rápido quanto entrou._

_E PRA NÃO DEIXAR A MIMI FAZER COMENTÁRIOS, a Ribbon War acabou assim: O tama entregue nas mãos de Dianamon, nenhuma baixa e... Laços rompidos ou feitos... Não entendi isso... Explica aqui, Mimi..._

- "De vossa luta cria-se laços, de vossa luta desfaz-se laços, no fim são somente linhas em busca da mesma coisa".

- Isso não é um slogan de White Day?

- É... Mas nem passou o Valentine... - _ela olhou no calendário._

- Que seja.

FIM.

...

Freetalking: Né que consegui terminar a RW? Final corridíssimo, mas olha... Não gosto de descrever lutas, e tampouco enrolar, então parti pro que mais interessa.

Sinto muito, mas não consegui arrumar o Mimato aqui. Pelo contrário, eu estraguei tudo. E quanto ao Ryouki... ah foda-se, ficou do jeito que eu queria.

Mais uma coisa: Se vocês repararam, eu não editei a história pra status "completed", isso porque quero fazer mais dois chapts extras, pós-RW. Vai parecer que não tem nada haver com eles, MAS quero trabalhar os laços que foram criados a partir dessa guerra. Eu foquei bastante na Mimi e na Ruki, mas não quer dizer que os outros não foram menos importantes. E foi por isso que decidi escrever eles, mas não sei quando os postarei.


End file.
